


click click bang

by Nanoraptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence, Mentions of Violence, Short, Weapons, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, hints of violence, hints of weapon/gun usage, implied gun violence, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: What is the Asset, without his mission?clickA character study, of sorts.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	click click bang

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote to explore and describe the Winter Soldier. Cold, focused, never missing a mark.  
Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

click

Nothing matters except the mission. Day and night merge into one. What is morning? What is evening? All you know is your mission, your orders.

click

You see every detail, even when you are dormant, you're watching. Waiting. Observing. Nothing escapes your senses. You blend into the shadows, until they can't even see you. And when they think they do, in the blink of an eye, you're gone. As if never there in the first place.

click

Silently stalking, coming ever closer, creeping forward. One silent, sure-footed step in front of the other. This is your mission, you've played it out in your mind a hundred times, and followed through a thousand more. This is nothing new; as natural as breathing.

click

Swiftly, hushed and dark as the dead of night, you approach. They never see you coming, never suspect a thing. In and out, they said. Once spoken, it's as good as done. You never miss, you never fail.

click

You make quick work of it. The methods vary but the result is the same. They can count on you, you never disappoint. To disappoint is to fail, and to fail is a fate worse than death.

click

As you live, if you do live, so the missions come, and so they are done.

one. by. one.

bang.


End file.
